We're off to see the wizard!
by Azkabanzprincess
Summary: After a late night wtching Movies at Lily's, Sirius dreams he's trapped in Oz!
1. Default Chapter

Title: We're off to see the wizard  
  
Rating: Pg-pg13  
  
Summery: After a long night watching movies a Lily's house, Sirius has a dream that he's stuck in the Wizard of Oz. "I don't think Im at Hogwarts anymore.."  
  
Disclimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Wizard of Oz, although I AM the Barister Munchkin in my school play. (the little guy that says "But we've got to verify it leagaly") therefore the baraster here will be portrayed by Sira, my charator! Whom, I DO own.  
  
WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD  
  
"And oh, Antie Em, theres no place like home!"  
  
"That was the dumbest movie Iv ever seen." Sirius mumbled, tiredly.  
  
"Sirius, be fair, you were asleep for half of it." Remus said.  
  
"I AM being fair, Moony. The people were way too..happy." He shuddered. "I mean, think about, if he had no brain how could he talk!? and scarecrows don't EVER have brains, so how could he feel bad about it?"  
  
"You have no brain and you talk a lot." Lily laughed.  
  
"I do so have a brain!" Sirius said, throwing a pillow at the red head.  
  
"the part with the flying monkeys scared me.." Peter said in a quivering voice.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." James muttered.  
  
"Your just like the lion, Peter. No courage at all!" Remus laughed.  
  
"I have plenty of courage, Remus." Peter frowned.  
  
"Uh huh.That's why you don't come near me the days following the full moon, or the days befor."  
  
"J-just a p-pre- Precaution." Peter stuttered.  
  
The others laughed. "Alright, Listen, it's late, lets all go let bed." James said yawning.  
  
"Yea." The others agreed.  
  
"Goodnight Prongs."  
  
"Goodnight Padfoot."  
  
"Goodnight Moony."  
  
"Goodnight Wormtail."  
  
"Goodnight Moony."  
  
"Goodnight Padfoot."  
  
"Goodnight Prongs."  
  
"Goodnight Moony."  
  
"goodnight Padfoot."  
  
"Goodnight Wormtail."  
  
"Goodnight Prongs."  
  
"Goodight Wormtail."  
  
"Goodnight guys"  
  
"Night Lily."  
  
"Guys.."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
"Er..heeheehee."  
  
Once the Mrauders had gotten to the guestroom at Lily's house (After leaving some frog spawn out side of Petunia's door) the almost imedietly went to sleep..ALMOST.  
  
'Goodnight Wormtail, wtchout for the flying Monkeys!"  
  
"PADFOOT!"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
The next morning Sirius woke up with a Headache.  
  
"Woah.How many butterbeers did I drink?" He looked around, something was different."what the.Colors!" Er.Sirius? Theres always been colors. "Oh.nevermind.who said that?" me, the author! "Oh.alright.Hi!" hi. Your interrupting my story, Sirius. "Oh, sorry. Do go on." I shall.  
  
Sirius looked around again. Then it hit him. NO ONE ELSE WAS THERE!  
  
"Moony? Wormtail? Prongs? Where are you guys? Heh.they must b eating breakfast.." He left the room. Everything was so quiet..which was a big deal.  
  
He passed by Lily's room, she wasn't there.  
  
He passed by the kitchen..nothing. no one.  
  
"Mrs.Evans? Mr.Evans? Petunia? Lily?"  
  
no one. Nothing. Nadda!  
  
Something was definently wrong.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: How is is so Far? PLEASE R/R! Flames are pretty. Next chapter, Sirius meets some.very strange people. 


	2. I dont think im in Hogwarts anymore

Hello my readers! My friends all want me to continue this story, so I guess I will. Enjoy ;-)  
  
Chap. Two. I don't think Im in Hogwarts anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`*`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius stepped out side. "Whoa..This isn't Lily's yard.."  
  
Indeed it isn't, Sirius. Everything was so colorful, well, more colorful then it had been because there had always been color. "I have a feeling im not at Hogwarts."  
  
No shit.  
  
"Will you shut up?"  
  
sorry.  
  
Suddenly a girl flew by on a pink broomstick. Aside from the color, it was a nice broom, Sirius noted.  
  
"Are you from the order, or are you a death eater?" The girl asked as she landed  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lily, its me, Sirius. What's going on?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Im not Lily. Im Rose, the good witch of Gryffindor."  
  
"The..the good witch of griffidor? Ok, I'll buy that.."  
  
There were some high- pitched giggles in the back round.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asks looking around.  
  
"Those were the first years. The little people who live in this land." Lil-- --er.ROSE answred.  
  
"I don't like them. They sound to happy." Sirius grumbled. "Anywayz, WHERE is here, exactly?"  
  
"Somewhere." Rose answered. "Or lack of title."  
  
"Oooookaaaaay."  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"Well, you see that house you came out of landed on the Wicked Wizard of Slytherin." Rose explained. "and now the greasy Basterd's dead. So what the firsties want to know, is are you from the order, or are you a death eater?"  
  
"Er.neither.I.I mean, I would like to be in the order, but, Im underaged."  
  
"So who are you then?"  
  
"Sirius Black." Sirius said, feeling awkward introducing himself to somone he'd known for 7 years.  
  
"It's alright everyone, you can all come out and thank him." Rose said.  
  
"If your gonna sing, you can just skip it." Sirius said, however, no one heard him.  
  
"Ding dong the basterds dead, which old basterd? The greasy basterd! Ding dong the greasy basterd's dead! Wke up you sleepy head, rub your eyes, gt out of bed, wake up the greasy basterds dead.  
  
He's gone where the vampires go below, below below yo ho. Lets open up and sing, and ring the bells out. High Ho the merry oh, Sing it high, sing it low, let them know the greasy basterds dead!"  
  
There was a big puff of green smoke and SNAPE APPEARD! In all his greasy glory.  
  
"I thought you said he was dead!" Sirius said.  
  
"Well, you killed Voldemort. This is his follower, Severus Snape."  
  
"I knew he was a death eater!" Sirius whispered. "I killed Voldemort? AWSOME!"  
  
"Yes well, when Snape wants to be, he can be even worse.he smells bad too." Rose said holding her nose.  
  
Sirius nodded "yes I can see...Smell rather."  
  
"Who killed my master? Who killed him!? Was it you!?" Snape said turning to Sirius.  
  
"Yup." Sirius said proudly.  
  
"Arent you forgetting something?" Rose asked him.  
  
"What?" "The diamond broomstick?" rose reminded him.  
  
"The Broomstick.of course.." Snape walked over to the house. "WHERE IS IT!?"  
  
"Its too late, here it is, and here it shall stay." Rose said. Sirius realizd he had a diamond broomstick in his hand "Blood hell.." He murmerd "nice broom!"  
  
"Give that back! Im the only one who knows how to use it! Give it back or I'll.."  
  
Rose laughed "Your powers are no good here. Be gone! Befor someone drops a house on you"  
  
Snape sighed "Very well.but be warned. I'll get you Black! And you little friends too!"  
  
"Er.whatver." Sirius said.  
  
There was another puff of green smoke and Snape was gone.  
  
"Well, it seems youv made enemies with the wicked wizard of Slytherin." Rose said.  
  
"Er.yea, I guess."  
  
"The sooner you get out of Somewhere, the better." Rose said  
  
"No need telling me that." Sirius mumbled "My friends are probably wondering where I am, and theres an annoying author who keeps talking to me.but.which way is it back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"the best way would be to ask the Wizard of Somewhere." Rose explained.  
  
"The wizard of somewhere? Is he a death eater or an auror?" Sirius asked  
  
"Oh, he's very good but very.well.awkward. He lives in the Violet Town and that's a long journey from here. Do you have an apperating licence?"  
  
Sirius blushed "Im afraid not. I er..failed the test..But, Im retaking it after spring vacation!"  
  
"Oh, well then you'll have to walk."  
  
"Wait.what about this broom?" Sirius asked holding up the diamond broom.  
  
"Im afraid the only one who knows how to use it is The Wicked Wizard of Slytherin."  
  
"Ok, so.how do I get to the Violet Town?" Sirius asked. "All you have to do is follow the blue stone road.."  
  
"The what?" Sirius asked, lughing  
  
"Blue stone road." Rose repeates  
  
"Er.ok.but what if-"  
  
"Just follow the Blue stone road." She diapears.  
  
"Ooooookay.." Sirius looks at the Blue Stone road. "So.that's all I gotta do?"  
  
The first years nodd.  
  
"Well.Ok."  
  
"Follow the blue stone road, follow the blue stone road follow follow follow follow Follow Follow the-"  
  
"STOP SINGING!" Sirius shouts  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: please R&R, Next chapter, Sirius meets Ja---the scare crow..^.^ 


	3. If I only had a brainyou can say that ag...

YAY! The next chapter ish up! Enjoy! Oh! And thanks to my Reviewers too! Luv yall!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I only had a brain.you could say that again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius made his way down the Yellow bri---  
  
"Don't you mean the Blue stone road?"  
  
Whatever you say Sirius.  
  
"Why do you keep talking to me?"  
  
you're the one who corrected me.  
  
"Are you a voice in my head?"  
  
^grinning^ Possibly.  
  
"You scare me."  
  
I know.  
  
"Ok, shut up."  
  
Ok.ok..  
  
Hemhem.Anyways. Sirius continued down the BLUE STONE ROAD  
  
"Much better."  
  
Untill he came to the fork in the road. So, he picked the fork up and got some mashed potatoes out of his backpack and started eating it.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Just kidding.  
  
"Weirdo."  
  
This is what REALLY happened. Sirius looked round, a bit confused "Which way am I supposed to go?" "That way." Said a very familiar voice.  
  
"J-James?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Sirius looked up ad saw a scarecrow that looked.exactly like James  
  
"Er...nevermind...wait...Did you just talk?"  
  
"Ummm....I think so...."  
  
"Iv finely lost it...I've gone nuts...call St.Mungos!" Sirius panicked.  
  
"Maybe Im just being nieve , but it seems a lot of people go that way.." The scarecrow said pointing tward the left. "On the other hand THAT way looks nice too.Then again, what do I know? Im just a stuffed man. A good looking one."  
  
"In your dreams." Sirius murmerd.  
  
The screcrow looked down at him "Where ya trying to get anywayz, mate?"  
  
"Er.Violet Town..to see the Wizard of Somewhere." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh! I'v heard of that place! ..or.at least.I think I have.What am I saying? I don think at all!" The scarecrow said  
  
"What do you mean, you dont think?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, I don't have a.a..umm.whats it called again? The thing? The thing that does..stuff?"  
  
"Er.a mushroom?"  
  
"No.no that's not it."  
  
"A brain?"  
  
"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE WORD!"  
  
Sirius stared at the screcrow. "So you don think, eh?"  
  
"Nope. Nadda thought." The scarecrow said grinning like the idiot he was.  
  
"Well, dot feel bad, I don't think either. My friend Remus says that one day I'll think about something and my brain will ooze out my ears from working so hard." Sirius said, frowning. He realized he was starting to miss his friends. (Awwww)  
  
"Well, that's a shame. Id do anything to have a brain." The scarecrow said  
  
"Do you have a name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, what is it stupid!?"  
  
"Jimmy."  
  
Sirius laughed "You gotta be kidding me." he muttered.  
  
"I dunno how to." Jimmy the scarecrow sighed.  
  
"Er.I, um.guess you ca come with me to see the wizard."  
  
"Oh, you see I would but.I.you see.ummm."  
  
"Your stuck?"  
  
"YEA!"  
  
"Er.I suppose I can get you down."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
Sirius unclipped the Scarecrow from the pole. Jimmy fell to the ground.  
  
"You ok?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yup.  
  
"Can you get up?"  
  
"Nope!" Jimmy still grinning like a loser.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and helped Jimmy up.  
  
"So Can I go?" Jimmy asked. "I REALLY, REALLY want a brain."  
  
"Well.what would you if you had a brain?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well.I'd..I'd.I would Whiel away the hours, confirmin wit the flowers consulti with the rain.Ad my head Id be scrachin wile my thoughts were busy hatchin if I only had a brain. Oh I could tell you why Gryffidors are brave. I could think of things before I misbehave. And then I'd sit and think some more."  
  
"With the thoughts youd be thinking you could be another Merlin If you only had a brain!" Sirius joined in he song  
  
"I would dance and be Me-"  
  
"Ok, thats enough of the singing." Sirius said.  
  
"Okay. So.can I come? I won be any trouble cuz I cant think. And I wont try to manage things cuz I cant think. PLEASE!? OH PLEASE O PLEASE OH PUH- LEASE!?!?"  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY! Sheesh, just shut up!" Sirius said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"'s alright. Well.to Somwhere?"  
  
"To somewhere!"  
  
"We're..of the see the Wizard the wizard of-"  
  
"Whatd I say about singing?" Sirius warned.  
  
And they were off. THEYR.Off to see the Wizard! The wonderful wizard of somewhere-  
  
Sirius and Jimmy: SHUT UP!  
  
Sorry.  
  
TBC. Please R&R. Next up, REM-Er.The tin man. 


	4. If I only had a Heart

Okies! Nexed chapter! Sirius and..er..JIMMY.meet Re---The Tinman..  
  
If I only had a heart..  
  
Sirius and.Jimmy..continued down the Blue Stone road.HEY! I GOT IT RIGHT!  
  
"Good for you."  
  
Until Sirius got sort of hungry.  
  
"Wow..I'm sort of hungry."  
  
They came round a forest of Apple trees.well.acctualy it was one freakishly large apple tree.  
  
"Wow.look apples.."  
  
"Whats an apple?" Jimmy the scarecorw asked.  
  
"You really are a idiot aren't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well.come on." Sirius walked up to the tree and made a move to grab an apple when a giant branch swung down at him.  
  
"What the- I didn't know the whomping willow was an apple tree!"  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, I'll get you a apple."  
  
"That's alright, I know what to do." Sirius said smirking. He quickly ran to the trunk of the tree and prodded the knot. The tree froze. Sirius took an apple. "That was too easy.."  
  
Unfortunately he spoke to soon. All the trees started throwing apples at him.  
  
"Bloody hell! Common, lets go!" Sirius said running away.  
  
They continued walking until they..well.stopped.  
  
"Hey look! Its Remus!" Sirius said pointing "Only..he's all silvery, which is odd cuz werewolves cant touch silver!" The two of them went up to the silvery wolfboy.  
  
Remus: I take offence to that.  
  
Sorry.  
  
Sirius overlooked him "He seems to be frozen stiff."  
  
"How do you know?" James asked  
  
"He's not moving, stupid."  
  
"Mmmmfmm!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Mmmmmmfmmmmfmf!"  
  
"I think he said 'Leg locking curse'." Jimmy said.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"No. I told you, I don't have a brain."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Mmmmmmmf!"  
  
"And Silencing charm?"  
  
"Mmmmhmmm!"  
  
"Well..I know counter curse.would that work?" Sirius  
  
"Hmmh."  
  
"Im not a idiot!" Jimmy said  
  
"Yes you are." Sirius said.  
  
"Hmmh!"  
  
"Oh.he was talking to me." Sirius blushed. He took out his wand and did the counter.  
  
"Bout time!" Said the tinboy.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius nd Jimmy appoligized  
  
"S' ok."  
  
"Remus, since when are you here?" Sirius askd.  
  
"Im not Remus."  
  
"Sorry, I keep forgetting im not in Hogwarts. So whas your name?"  
  
"Romulus."  
  
"This is a really cruel Joke." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"So.you're a tinboy.this seems veugly familiar." Jimmy said.  
  
"Really?" asked Sirius  
  
"No." Jimmy shook his head.  
  
"Well, Let me tell you it's a killer trying to transform when your made of metal." Romulus said.  
  
"What did you say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nevermind. Look, I haven't moved in ages.so if you could just help me out a bit with some more counter curses, thatd be great."  
  
Sirius did so.  
  
"Thanks a lot..er."  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Sirius, got it."  
  
"Well, your perfect now." Jimmy said.  
  
"Perfect? I think not." Romulus said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You see, when I was put together, I never got a heart."  
  
"No heart?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That sucks. Must be a killer trying to get a girl." Sirius said.  
  
"You haven't the slightlest clue." Romulus said. "So, where you two headed?"  
  
"To Violet town to see the wizard of somewhere. He's going to get a brain, and I need to get home." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, I know that place! Can I come?" Romulus asked.  
  
"Well.what would you do if you had a heart?"  
  
"When a boy's an empty kettle, he should be on his metal, and yet im torn apart. Just because im presumin' that I could be kinda human, if I only had a heart. Id be tender id be gentle and awful sentimental, regarding love and art. Id be friends with other students.I cant think of something that rhymes with students.if I only had a heart."  
  
"Ok, that's enough of the singing." Sirius said.  
  
"Good, I cant come up with any cleaver words." Romulus said. "So can I come?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you don't talk half as much as this guy." Sirius nodded tward Jimmy.  
  
"Don't worry, I have no heart, therefore, im quite unsocial." Romulus said.  
  
"Good." Sirius said. "Lets go."  
  
"Not so fast Black!"  
  
Sirius, Jimmy and Romulus looked up to see..DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN  
  
SEVERUS!  
  
"What do you want Snivelus?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I want that broom!"  
  
"Well, you cat have it. So HA!" Sirius stuck his tounge out. "Wow.that was corny."  
  
Work with me here!  
  
"Helping the boy along are you? My fine gentlemen?"  
  
"What are you gay?" Romulus asked. Snape scowled.  
  
"Watch it, or I'll make a Puffskien nest out of you!" He roared.  
  
Romulus shut up.  
  
"And I'll make a broom out of you!" He shot at Jimmy.  
  
"Hey, Scarecrow, wan play quiditch?" Flames shot out at Jimmy.  
  
"AH! HELP!"  
  
Sirius put the flames out  
  
"I'll get you! You'll see!" Snape disappeared.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, I'll get you to Violet town weather I get a brain or not."  
  
"Me too. Weather I get a heart or not."  
  
"Er.Thanks guys. You remind me of my friends back at home. Thanks a lot. Common lets get going."  
  
And so they walked on..  
  
TBC  
  
Please R&R! Next up, the Lion! Or Peter. 


	5. If I only had the Nerve

Hey all! Im so sorry for the delay! I moved and my computer was JUST set up! Sooooo sorry! Well, The story's really rolling along, isn't it? Well, here's the next chapter! By the way, I had a hard time decided weather Peter or Remus should be the lion. I could have made the Lion a werewolf and Had Remus do it, but I don't see Remmie as the scared out of his wits type, so, HEEEEEEEREEEEEEES PETER! (lets hope he scares himself to death)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If I only had the nerve."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius, Jimmy and Romulus made their way down the road until they hit.DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUN.. THE FORBIDDEN FOREST! "You don't think we'll meet any wild animals do you?" Jimmy asked  
  
"Most likely." Romulus said, not seeming to scared, 'cuz, lets face it, he's a werewolf and he's made of tin.  
  
"A-animals that eat s-s-straw?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Possibly, but mostly Werewolves and Centaurs and Hippogriffs." Romulus said, boredly.  
  
"Werewolves?" Said Ja-Jimmy.  
  
"And Centaurs?" Sirius said excitedly  
  
"and Hippogriffs." Romulus nodded.  
  
"Bloody hell." Sirius murmered.  
  
"Werewolves and Centaurs and hippogriffs."  
  
"If you want me to say 'Oh my' you got another thing coming." Sirius scowled.  
  
Sorry.  
  
Anyhoo, they walked quickly threw the forest until.  
  
"ROAR!"  
  
"AH! WEREWOLF!" Jimmy screeched, covering his head.  
  
"That wasn't a werewolf, moron." Sirius said shaking his head.  
  
"Then what was it, smart ass?" Jimmy asked  
  
"Probably a Lion, Tiger or bear." Romulus said.  
  
"Oh my." Sirius said. "Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
Suddenly the Lion jumped out of the woods. "ROAR!"  
  
Romulus and Jimmy exchanged fearful looks and ducked, covering their heads. "AHHHH!"  
  
"Put em up put em up!" said the Lion, who looked oddly like Peter. "Which one of you first? I'll fight you both together if you want! I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back. I'll fight you standing on one foot!" He looked tward Romulus "Pulling a wand on me, eh?" Then tward Jimmy, who was trembling. "Sneaking up on my eh?"  
  
Jimmy and Romulus exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Scared, huh? Afraid, huh? Say, how long do you stay fresh in that can?" The lion laughed.  
  
"Like I haven't head THAT crack befor.." Romulus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Put your wand up you lopsided bag of hay!" The lion snarled tward Jimmy.  
  
"Now that's getting personal, Lion!" Jimmy shuddered.  
  
"Yes.get up and teach him a lesson, Jim." Romulus said.  
  
"Well.whats wrong with.YOU teachin him?" Jimmy asked  
  
"Well, I barely know him."  
  
A small black cat meows from behind Sirius.  
  
"Star?" Sirius says, recognizing it as Lily's pet cat. "What the."  
  
"I'll get you anyways, pee wee." The Lion growled.  
  
"Heh, go ahead. I hate the damn thing." Sirius laughed. "On the other hand.it belongs to Lily.she loves the little runt.what to do what to do.."  
  
The Lion had begun to chase the cat around.  
  
"Oh, alright." Sirius sighed. He whipped out his wand "Patrificus Totalus."  
  
The Lion froze and fell to the ground. Sirius picked up the cat. "Next time, Im not saving you." He murmered. He undid the curse and the Lion stood up, crying.  
  
"Teach you to pick on someone smaller then you." Sirius said.  
  
"Wh-whatd you do that for? I d-didn't b-b-bite her!"  
  
"You tried to." Said Sirius, triumphantly.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to hex me! Is my nose bleeding!?"  
  
"Oh course not, you big baby."  
  
"Your right, I am a big baby.I haven't any courage at all! I even scare myself!"  
  
"I know the feeling." Romulus muttered.  
  
"Look at the circles under my eyes! I haven't slept in days!"  
  
"Try counting sheep." Romulus suggested.  
  
"That doesn't do any good.Im afraid of 'em."  
  
"Pitty." Romulus and Jimmy muttered.  
  
"Do you think the Wizard could help him too?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Well.I guess.but don't say I never did him any favors.Whats your name, Lion?" Sirius asked  
  
Peter doesn't get a speacial name. Cuz I don't like him  
  
"Figures." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Well, I would come.but wouldn't you feel.degraded.being seen in the presents of a cowardly lion?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, yes. But no one there knows me by reputation, so I suppose it doesn't really matter." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, that's kind of you, I guess. My life has been absolutely unbarable."  
  
Sirius sighed heavily. "Go ahead and sing your song."  
  
"Its sad believe me Siri, when your born to be a sissy without the vim and verve. But I could show my prowess be a lion not a mouse (Cough*RAT*cough*) if I only had the nerve. Im afraid theirs no denyin' im just a dande-lion, afraid I don't deserve. Id be brave as a blizzard"  
  
"Id be gentile as a Lizard."  
  
"Id be cleaver as a gizzard.whatever that is."  
  
"If the wizard is a wizard who will serve.."  
  
"Then im sure to get a brain." Said Jimmy  
  
"a heart." Said Romulus  
  
"Away from you people.." Muttered Sirius  
  
"Da nerve." Said Peter.  
  
"Oh! We're off to see the wizard the wonderfull wizard of Somewhere!" Sang Peter, Romulus and Jimmy, they all looked tward Sirius.  
  
"Oh, what the hell, if you cant beat 'em, join 'em."  
  
"We hear he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was. If ever oh ever a wiz there was the wizard of somewhere is one because, because, because, because-"  
  
"OK THAT'S ENOUGH SINGING! DAMN! You people are annoying!" Sirius grumbled. And one again, they were off on the Blue Stone road.thingy.  
  
Once again, sorry for the delay. I'll update REALLY soon! Byee! 


	6. Poppy seeds?

Ok, im gonna update this story now. YAY! Lol. So here we go...in this chappy, we see more of the wicked bi—WITCH of the west...that means more Sevvie- poo....Sevvie-poo? What the....  
  
Sirius: Hellloooooooo, can we get back to ME!?  
  
Oh, yes, sorry.  
  
Sirius: Can I do the disclaimer this time? Pleeeeeaaaaaassssseee!?  
  
NO!  
  
Sirius: Please?  
  
No!  
  
Sirius: Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!?!  
  
Oh fine!  
  
Sirius: Tara doesn't own anything except a crummy laptop and some typing skills, other then that shes just a pathetic little girl who has no social life and spends her free time making up stories that I get into trouble in...and shes failing math.  
  
I AM NOT!  
  
Sirius: Yes you are.  
  
Anyways, it doesn't matter, and just for that your going to be punished in one of my stories. MUAHAHAHA! ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~The nameless chapter, or lack of creativity...~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape stalked around his dungeon. "I HATE HIM! ....I hate him not....I HATE HIM!....I hate him not....I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HIM!!!! Him and those annoying, brainless, heartless, courage-less friends of his! THEY MUST BE DESTROYED! And that little cat too...MUAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly. Though, it sounded more like a dying goose with a trumpet down its throat...  
  
Severus: HEY!  
  
Well, its true! Just go back to the story.  
  
Severus: Fine! But stop insulting me.  
  
"Now, how shall I do it? I know...I can turn him into a flea...a harmless little flea. And I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box inside of another box-"  
  
Uh...dude?  
  
"And then I'll mail that box to my self-"  
  
Er...Sev?  
  
"And when it arrives MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!"  
  
SNIVULUS!  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Wrong movie.  
  
"...Oh.....Well, then, I'll just have to put him to sleep with these POPPIES!" He held up a poppy seed bagle.  
  
Yea...that's the wrong kinda poppy....  
  
"...OH SHUT UP!"  
  
~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Back with our Friends~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm hungry." Sirius drawled.  
  
"I'm Jimmy." Said Jimmy brightly.  
  
"...Moron." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Im hungry and thirsty." Peter whined.  
  
"I don't care." Romulus said matter- of -factly.  
  
"Hey look a bagle!" Sirius said skipping merrily—  
  
Sirius: WHAT!? I do NOT SKIP!  
  
Well, you do now!  
  
Sirius: No I don't!  
  
Oh fine.  
  
Sirius ran to the bagle. "Oh...Poppy seeds!"  
  
"I hate Poppy seeds...." Romulus said.  
  
"....you hate everything don't you?" Sirius said  
  
"Well, that's not entirely true, im particularly fond of French Poodles....." Romulus said smirking. (Lol, inside joke. To Pammy: "Hey! James made the pretty Poodles go away! Her name was Lola...." "She was a show dog...")  
  
"Ooooooookaaaaaaaaaay." Sirius said slowly. He then picked up the bagle and took a bite of it. It had cream cheese...yea the cream and the cheese and the creamy cheese. Don't you love creamy creamy cheesey cheesey creamy cream cheese? Ahem....moving on...  
  
"....What about me?" Peter inquired.  
  
"....I dunno, What about you?"  
  
"...Well, Im hungry too."  
  
"And that's my problem becaaaaaaaaaause?" Sirius asked slowly.  
  
"Just give him some of the damn bagle befor I gauge your eyes out with a spork, Sirius." (YAY! SPROKS! O.O' sorry, I have an obsession...) Romulus growled.  
  
"Oh fine. Here." He broke off half and gave it to Peter.  
  
Sirius yawned "Im tired...Im gonna get some sleep...."  
  
"What!? No, you cant sleep now! We're almost there! AND I WANT MY BRAIN!" Jimmy cried.  
  
"Oh quit your blubbering you overstuffed hay bag!" Romulus snapped.  
  
"And I want him to get a heart that way he doesn't insult everything he comes across!" Jimmy complained  
  
"Oh yea!?"  
  
"YEA!"  
  
While they fought, Sirius, Peter and Lily's kitty cat slept.  
  
TBC  
  
Disclaimer again: I don't own the line about Cream cheese, that's Illwillpress.com (Foamy) The line from Emperors new Groove aint mine either.  
  
Ok, bad news. FF.Net is canceling all my stories! So hurry up and read them while there still up and running!  
  
Ok, heres the good news, it's the Marauders fave day of the year! Say it guys:  
  
Marauders: APRIL FOOLS!  
  
Lol. My stories are stayin. ;) so, ttyl.  
  
Marauders: Byeeeeee!  
  
Please r&r! 


End file.
